falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Pip-Boy 2000
The RobCo Pip-Boy 2000 is one of the models of the Personal Information Processor electronic device series manufactured by RobCo Industries. It is a very specialized piece of pre-war equipment that was used primarily by travelers. The Pip-Boy holds a surprisingly large amount of information and can transfer data to and from holodisks and data tubes. It displays information in bright green on its black 5" x 3" screen. It can record sound and video footage for later playback. If left alone in the main screen, a screen saver of falling atom bombs can be seen. The Pip-Boy 2000 will wish you a "Happy New Year!" on January 1st, a "Happy Valentine's Day!" on February 14th, a "Happy All Fools Day!" on April 1st, a "Happy Independence Day!" on July 4th, a "Happy Halloween!" on October 31st, a "Happy Thanksgiving!" on November 28th, and a "Merry Christmas!" on December 25th. Its primary uses are monitoring the user's health and mapping the surrounding terrain via powerful satellite uplinks (where available) and sonar imaging (with the option to call up large map blocks of several hundred miles). Other features include a buddy chat program, timer and alarm function, cabling extensions to motion sensors as well as a personal log system, reading material storage and even simple games.ZAX in Boulder dialogue pieces Input is slow, but a patient user can master hand-entering and editing text messages on their Pip-Boy 2000s. The original Pip-Boy 2000 was worn on the wrist.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide: The RobCo Pip-Boy 2000 (hereafter called the Pip-Boy), is a handy device that you wear on your wrist. It's small, especially by today's standards, and it will store a godly amount of information for you. And using modern super-deluxe resolution graphics to boot! This model was used by both the Vault Dweller and later the Chosen One. The Warrior in Fallout Tactics uses a Pip-Boy 2000 with a "B.E." stamped onto it. This could mean Brotherhood Edition. The B.E. version contains many new and/or modified features of the original Pip-Boy. The character shown in images that illustrate the characteristics of the SPECIAL character system (perks, traits, statistics etc.) is often incorrectly called Pip-Boy (even in Fallout Tactics). His real name is Vault Boy. Buttons The Pip-Boy 2000 includes four handy buttons, each with its own function, and one broken button (at least in the one which belonged to the Vault Dweller and later the Chosen One). The broken button was going to have a "clue" feature, as can be seen by the decayed letters. Status The Status will display any quests the budding adventurer in one has been attempting to perform. Completed quests, if any, will be crossed out, but still visible, to provide that "good feeling" in when checking back the Status. Replaced with "Briefings" in Tactics which contain an audio file of a briefing and the same file as text. Automaps Advances in terrain renderization allow the Pip-Boy 2000 to store automaps of any location the wearer visits during their journeys. The Automaps button will display all of the automaps the Pip-Boy 2000 has in its memory. Replaced with simply "Maps" in Fallout Tactics that contains a full-color image of the area and information on the specific parts of the map. Archives Including a video recorder, the PIP-Boy 2000 saves filmic events that might occur. Here they can be watched all again, in full playback mode! Movies include: * Overseer Briefing * Vault 13 Water In Fallout Tactics the feature works exactly the same with some videos available. They include: * The tutorial videos * Boot Camp Clues In the Pip-Boy which belonged to Vault Dweller, this button is broken and the letters are decayed. Its name was visible only in the ''Fallout'' demo, and the demo's files revealed that it was intended to keep track of various clues the player character receives, much like a journal. Close The Close button will power down the Pip-Boy 2000 and release one from its high-resolution monochromatic graphics. ''Fallout 2'' enhancements In Fallout 2, there are enhancements that are designed only to work with a Pip-Boy (which the Chosen One happens to have). The game contains two such enhancement modules, Linguistic and Medical. Both of these are obtained in New Reno, with the medical enhancement being one of the most obscure items in the game. Both of the enhancements are one of a kind. * Linguistic - Increases speech by 10% permanently. * Medical - Increases doctor by 10% permanently. The "B.E." version The Warrior in Fallout Tactics uses a toned-down version of the original Pip-Boy, used by the Midwestern Brotherhood. It uses the same Green & Black configuration as the original, but with higher resolution. The B.E. version also contains support for full-color map files and high quality audio briefings. The B.E. version also contains a slot for the calendar-clock and an alarm, but the slots are empty. These could either have been removed by the Brotherhood or been a developer oversight. Pip Expansion Hardware Tech Level: 8 All Pip-Boy models can download and transfer data from holodisks. All models can also accept expansion hardware. Expansion hardware comes in the form of data tubes, which are highly advanced, jam-packed vacuum tubes. Data tubes cannot be written to with Pip-Boys, but their data can be accessed while they are connected. Pip-Boy 2000 models and Lil' Pip 3000s can take six tubes, and Pip-Boy 2000 Plus models can take four. * Battle Buddy increases the Melee and Unarmed skill totals of the wearer by 1 while it is worn. * Diplomat Buddy increases the Investigate and Persuade skill totals of the wearer by 1 while it is worn. * When the Motion Sensor module is installed, all objects on the map that are currently moving will show * When the Rad Counter is installed, the PC's Pip-Boy will start to crackle as they approach a radioactive area. The intensity and volume of the crackle will increase as the intensity of the radiation increases. * Reloader Buddy increases the Firearms and Science skill totals of the wearer by 1 while it is worn. * Spy Buddy increases the Sneak and Deception skill totals of the wearer by 1 while it is worn. * Survival Buddy increases the Medic and Outdoorsman skill totals of the wearer by 1 while it is worn. * Thief Buddy increases the Security and Steal skill totals of the wearer by 1 while it is worn. * The Toxin Counter operates similarly to the Rad Counter, but for poisonous spills and creatures like radscorpions, thorn slingers, and giant two-headed snakes. Instead of crackling, the Toxin Counter beeps. The closer the toxin, the more frequent the beeps. * Workshop Buddy increases the Mechanics skill totals of the wearer by 2 while it is worn. Appearances The main characters in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics are all equipped with Pip-Boy 2000s, although the Warrior in Fallout Tactics uses a "B.E." version with different features. Gallery Fallout PIP-Boy 2000.jpg|Map viewer mode PipBoy2000CharacterScreen.png|Character screen PipBoy2000InventoryScreen.png|Inventory screen PipBoy2000Screensaver.png|Screensaver PipBoy2000_Happy_New_Year's_Day.png|Pip-Boy screen on New Year's Day PipBoy2000_Happy_Valentine's_Day.png|Pip-Boy screen on Valentine's Day PipBoy2000_Happy_All_Fools_Day.png|Pip-Boy screen on April Fool's Day PipBoy2000_Happy_Independence_Day.png|Pip-Boy screen on Independence Day PipBoy2000_Happy_Halloween.png|Pip-Boy screen on Halloween PipBoy2000_Happy_Thanksgiving_Day.png|Pip-Boy screen on Thanksgiving Day PipBoy2000_Merry_Christmas.png|Pip-Boy screen on Christmas Day FO1 Talk interface.jpg|Concept art by Anthony Postma References Category:Fallout miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 2 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout Tactics miscellaneous items Category:Fallout user interface Category:Fallout 2 user interface Category:Fallout Tactics user interface Category:RobCo Industries technology es:Pip-Boy 2000 fr:Pip-Boy 2000 pl:Pip-Boy 2000 ru:Пип-Бой 2000 uk:Піп-Бой 2000 zh:哔哔小子2000